


Hold my hand

by Chireusette



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chireusette/pseuds/Chireusette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a ficlet about Rae and Finn. A friend on Tumblr sent me a prompt with the words "hold my hand" and here it is.</p>
<p>After Rae's baby sister ends up in the hospital, Finn comes to support her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold my hand

Rae is looking inside of a hospital room. Her hands are placed on the glass. She’s breathing heavily. She’s too anxious to keep her mouth close. Her sister is lying in a little bed under a plastic dome. She has a tiny tube down her throat to help her breathe and her mother is there holding her hand. At only 4 months old, she has contracted a bad lung infection and she has been hospitalized urgently. The doctors don’t know yet if she’ll recover fully but they’re hopeful. Rae cannot believe this is happening. Her life had just started to turn up and now this happened. She’s so worried that her little sister won’t make it. After she was born, the brunette realized how badly she needed her and how much she wanted to protect her. She’s feeling so helpless. So useless. She feels like punching something just to ease some of her frustration.

Karim is coming from behind her. He brought tea.

“Here, darling. Take, drink.”

She smiles slightly at him and takes it. “Tea makes everything all right”, that’s what Finn always says. Oh, how she wishes he was here now. Unfortunately he left two days ago to pay his uncle a visit in Leeds. She didn’t bring herself to call him. She didn’t want to bother him even though she needed him like crazy.

Karim places a hand on Rae’s shoulder and squeezes it. They’re now both looking in the room.

“You come in with me? Hold your sister’s hand?”

She can feel the tears coming again and she shakes her head.

“Not right now. In a minute. Go, I’ll join in a bit.”

He nods and enters the room. He goes to sit next to Rae’s mother and holds her. Rae is looking at the scene, letting the tears out. As she wipes them with one hand, she feels someone grabing her other hand. She turns around and sees Finn. He hugs her instantly. She is so relieved he’s here. She grips his denim jacket tightly as she continues to cry. He lets her get it out without a word and just caresses her back tenderly. When they finally loosen their embrace, she looks at him and allows herself to give him a smile.

“What are you doing here?”

He wipes the remaining tears on her cheeks.

“Chop called and told me what happened. How’s she doing?”

“Oh, they’re not really sure. They’re optimistic but she might have residual signs because of how young she is.”

He nods and takes a lock of her hair between his fingers, looking at her with concern.

“And how are you?”

She grabs the front of his jacket and puts her forehead to his.

“A little better now that you’re here.”

They are now both facing the window. Finn did not expect such a view. Seeing little baby Earl-Bouchtat under this plastic dome with a tube in her mouth is not an easy thing to witness. He sighs heavily.

“She’s tough. If she’s anything like you, she’ll be alright.”

“I have trouble being optimistic to be honest.”

He looks at her. “Hey”, he takes her hand, “Hold my hand, she’ll get through this.”

Rae grips Finn’s hand tightly and rests her head on his shoulder. She wants to believe him, to share his hope. And having him here with her, she is starting to. He is right. Her sister is strong. After all she already survived a risky delivery. And babies get sick all the time. That doesn’t mean they don’t make it. And so will she. She has too many people in her life who love her to leave them so soon anyway.


End file.
